Technological advancements for transmission systems and infrastructures, such as the Smart Grid, allow for a two-way communication of power grid-related data between electric utility companies and their customers. Such data, which may reflect the supply and consumption of electricity at the utility company, might be collected at any moment and continuously throughout the lifetime operation of the power grid. The data may be monitored and analyzed by the utility company for controlling the power grid. It also can be broadcast to the utility company's customers. The customers who receive the data might respond, depending on the data received, by altering their electric consumption. For example, a consumer might choose to delay the operation of an electrical appliance if she receives data indicating that the price of electricity is particularly high at that moment.
Utility companies are motivated to adopt technological advancements such as the Smart Grid, because they provide useful tools that can increase the service and reliability of the power grid. For instance, Smart Grid allows the utility to acquire data on grid conditions and to control grid operation, such that utility companies can optimize their management of peak demands, resulting in more efficiency in supplying power. Likewise, consumers are motivated to implement the Smart Grid capabilities for benefits including reducing their monthly electricity bills and smarter electricity consumption.
Current implementations that are available to consumers are cumbersome, however. Typically, consumer devices for interfacing with Smart Grid data communication are centrally located, rather than available throughout multiple locations in a consumer's home. The devices are also complex and often provide detailed information that may be difficult for consumers to interpret directly. Consequently, the current devices are not able to provide effective communication or usage to the consumer. Furthermore, Smart Grid data is limited for use by Smart Appliances that are programmed to interpret the data and adjust consumption accordingly. Hence, there is a need for an electricity consumption management option that addresses these issues.
The present disclosure is intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above, and to provide related advantages.